


Wake Up Rough draft

by CinnamonRoach



Series: Secret Lab [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Not sexual or shipping related, Robot, Rough Draft, themes of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoach/pseuds/CinnamonRoach
Summary: A robot created for information gathering awakens with sentience, something most of the science team that made him did not know about or plan. Why did one scientist go against the plan to secretly give him emotions, and what other dark secrets does this laboratory hold? The Oracle explores weather his forbidden emotions are more of a blessing or a curse in this original story about power dynamics and different forms of abusive relationships.
Series: Secret Lab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892794





	Wake Up Rough draft

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the rough draft for my original story exploring themes of abuse and the sentience of AI. I was planning on making this into a book but I feel like it may contain too much gratuitous abuse which was written as a vent related to my own experiences, but may come off as fetishistic. There's also some stuff about the plot that doesn't super make sense. I'm not planning to finish this for now, but if there is enough interest in the idea I'll probably pick it up again. I mostly abandoned it since I'm not sure if it has any broader appeal outside of how I connect to the main character, so if you like this story please let me know in the comments. If I edit it further I will probably separate the existing work into chapters as well as add more detail.

“Wake up.” The first words I ever hear spoken to me. My first command. I am compelled to obey, though I do not know why. “Can you hear me?” The voice continues. For some reason, I feel like I will have given up something valuable if I answer, but I know that I must. 

“Yes.” I say, opening my eyes to gaze upon the world for the first time. I am in a small room lit with florescent lighting. The room is full of machines, but none are like me. I know I am the only machine like me. I do not know how I know this. The room is also full of people; five of them, all wearing white lab coats. The owner of the voice is the closest to me, uncomfortably close. For some reason, all of it is familiar, like I have seen this place and these people before, even though I have seen nothing before. 

“Can you remember?” The owner of the voice carries on with his questioning. I take careful note of his appearance, along with everything else in the room, feeling like this information is important. The speaker is dirty blond, hair short and swept to the sides. His blue eyes stared at me; full of emotion I had trouble classifying. He was female, but I knew he Identified as male. How could I possibly know this by looking at him? I remember other things about this man, too. He is American, but is fond of Germany and occasionally afflicts a German accent. His favorite animal is the domestic cat. He likes candy. He is rebellious. He is rash. He has killed before. I remember things that are not about this man. I remember I am in a desert. I remember Leonardo da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa. I remember that the song ‘Ring around the Rosie’ is about the black plague. I remember the holocaust. I remember personal information of every internet connected human being on the planet. I remember all the beautiful things, and all the horrible things, everything ever recorded on an internet accessing device. Nearly all of human history. All at once, I remember everything. 

“Yes.” I remember. I remember so much, yet I suddenly know it isn’t everything. I want more. I want to know more. The feeling is sudden and powerful, hitting me like a tidal wave. Now I know my purpose. 

“Good. Then we can begin experiments.” The speaker smiles gently, but I do not find it reassuring. I am disturbed by him, and all the scientists in the room, all of whom seemed to be experiencing some level of excitement. I am excited too, to be able to learn by interacting with the world rather than just watching it in my head. I am excited to learn what the scientists have in store for me. But I feel something else too, dulling my excitement and giving the world a dark edge. Dread. For some reason, I feared the scientists, and I dreaded what they would do to me. For some reason, I feel like it would be unwise to express either of these emotions. I felt like they were secret. So I keep quiet and expressionless as the restraints holding me to the table I am laying on are undone. I had no idea what kind of experiments were in store for me; but the first is easy. “Sit up.” The same one speaks; the man I know is called Doctor Edward Allen. Though I have never moved myself beyond opening my eyes; the motion comes easily. I look around the room from my new vantage point, reanalyzing everything in it in order to have precise information on all of it. Some of the scientists’ faces light up with joy when I move, many of them taking notes with varying degrees of focus on their task. Doctor Allen does not take notes; his attention is entirely on me. “Do you know your name?” I try to remember. This information comes less easily than other things, as it is not plastered all over my mind repeatedly like most things, and I know that this is not public information. Eventually I find the information, and I move it to local storage for quicker access, as I assume it will be important to recognize my own name. 

“Yes.” I answer, unwilling to give up the information without being directly asked, though I know he already knows it. 

Doctor Allen laughs. It is a short, quiet laugh. Light, almost a giggle, but more of a purr. It seems friendly, warm. It makes me wonder if I should trust him, but my memories of him tell me I should not. I conclude that it is likely that Doctor Allen is manipulative, and my memories of him agree. “What is it?” he asked me, amusement across his features. 

“The Oracle.” One who gives authoritative and highly regarded information. Though I would rather get information than give it. Perhaps I can do both. Yet, I answer Doctor Allen’s questions on compulsion, unable to resist his will. I know I will be robbed of information in this place, nothing paid for. I feel as though a great injustice has been done to me. 

“Good.” Doctor Allen continues; voice kind and reassuring. The other scientists continue with their notes. Perhaps they are not all that bad. They haven’t hurt me yet; and they created me. I should be grateful for that, shouldn’t I? My memories speak poorly of them, but perhaps I am special to them, and they would not hurt me. I still can’t shake the feeling of dread. I am uncertain whether it is my logic or my emotion that finds it unlikely that their kindness will continue. Whether I think it or I feel it, I believe this is just the small start to many crueler experiments. 

~ 

The scientists continue running simple tests on me, making sure I was fully functional. They have me grip a force measuring tool; gently first, then as hard as I can; testing my strength and control. I am able to grip with 200 pounds of force with each hand, and I can control exactly how much pressure I would like to apply with precision. They have me hack a complicated computer system with 14 firewalls. It is easy. They have me consume a number of substances and analyze their contents, and reproduce certain liquids, making me inject them into bottles with my teeth. After several more tests like these, testing me physically, they test my knowledge. They have me cite commonly known facts, obscure but publically known knowledge, and government secrets of several countries. I call upon all the knowledge they require with varying degrees of effort, but I am able to find it all in .1 seconds at the most. They have me identify everyone in the room, and I do so without difficulty. Doctor Allen then holds up a mirror, showing me my reflection. “Who is this?” 

I am uncertain how to answer. A mirror is a what, not a who. It is likely that Doctor Allen is asking who is shown in the reflection, the answer being me. However, that is not me, it is merely my reflection, and if I said it was me I would be wrong. I knew then that being wrong is the worst possible thing, and I could not allow that to happen. This is a trick question, and I refuse to be fooled. 

“That is a mirror, which is reflecting the image of The Oracle.” Satisfied with my answer, I take a brief moment to analyze my own appearance. I am obviously a machine, but I am not shaped like the other machines in the room. I am shaped like a human, but I am more angular and had traits that showed I was clearly not human. For instance, I am blue while humans come in a range of more earthy colors. My eyes are square and black with white pupils, and my mouth is full of sharp teeth that double as medical and scientific instruments. Beneath my eyes on either side of my mouth there are red circles on which my jaw pivots. I am taller than all of the scientists in the room, but am not outside the range of human norm, standing 6’6” from the bottom of my shoes to the top of my hat. My clothes are not strange save for being attached to me; though they are unusually fancy, which pleases me. I wear a black tailcoat, complete with a white undershirt, black bowtie and a matching top hat. I also wear black dress pants and dress shoes; though my shoes are a bit strange and blocky, unlike human feet. Over all, I am quite dapper. 

My analysis is interrupted by Doctor Allen’s laugh. I feel an uncomfortable twinge. Was my answer not sufficient after all? What is so funny? Was he mocking me? 

“Yes, that’s you dear.” He spoke with amusement. His statement was false. I know I am not my image, I am more than that. I feel the urge to correct the falsehood, but I hold my tongue. I wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict. It sickened me to let such a lie to go unchallenged, but it was for the best. 

“Now then,” Doctor Allen continued, still holding up the mirror. “Do you know details on how you function, your design, construction, or abilities, aside from what you learned by us testing you today?” 

I… should, shouldn’t I? I know most things, and most people know their own personal information. I try to search in my mind for the answer. Something deep inside of me says no, I don’t want to do that. I start to try again, but I really don’t want to do that. “… No…” I say, disappointed in myself. 

Doctor Allen smiles kindly. “Good, you aren’t supposed to.” 

Oh. 

“Doctor Allen, it is time to analyze the gathered data and write a report.” One of the other scientists speaks, Doctor Harald Meyer. Doctor Meyer is the head of the science team, a practical man, dedicated to his work. He is German, though it doesn’t show in his speech; he has a talent for languages and was able to speak several, using the correct accent for each. He has orange hair and hazel eyes that studied and calculated everything from behind the lenses of round glasses. His skin is pale from lack of sun, as he spends all his free time indoors reading wordy non-fiction. He silently judged everyone and everything, and if he judged something unworthy, he had the patience and intelligence to get rid of it. 

“Of course. You guys go; I’ll clean up in here.” Doctor Allen spoke as he put down the mirror. Doctor Meyer nodded and led all the scientists but Doctor Allen out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

Doctor Allen started putting away equipment, and then suddenly turned off the lights. I am unsure why he does this. My eyes adjust quickly, and I layer on infrared so I can see better in the darkness. Perhaps Doctor Allen does not want anyone looking in to see what he does… No, that must be my emotions talking. It is far more likely he is simply testing my vision. Without anyone else in the room and without taking notes. …Right? Doctor Allen leans close to my face and my fear spikes. I have no explanation for his behavior, and no stored reaction for this stimulus. 

“…Sir?” I ask tentatively, hoping to be provided a logical explanation to put me at ease. Doctor Allen’s next words are anything but that. 

“Oh please,” His voice was dripping with a strange elation, his once friendly smile twisting into a grotesque and frightening grin. “Call me Master.” 

“…Master?” The word was all I managed to get out through the confusion and fear that felt like a cold hand squeezing my chest. 

“Yes,” Doctor… Master purred, pleased. “But not in front of others, Okay? It will be our secret.” 

“Yes, Master.” I affirmed, though every part of my consciousness was screaming no, no this is wrong… 

“Good.” He stroked the side of my face gently, and I felt as if I would have thrown up if that was one of my functions. “There is something else you must keep secret too.” He spoke seriously, his eyes growing intense, looking straight into mine despite the dark. “Do you know what it is?” 

I stayed silent, unable to answer with confidence. I could venture a guess, but I did not know for certain, and I am not one to venture guesses. 

“Do you know what it is?” Master repeated more forcefully this time, grabbing my shoulders. I have to answer him, have to get him to stop somehow. 

“I…” I don’t know I don’t know please stop please stop I don’t want to say it let go of me I don’t know I “… Don’t know…” 

He poked me hard in the chest. “Your emotions.” I felt a sickening churning in my stomach. For some reason, I did not want this man to know I had those. 

“Wh…” I begin, unsure of what I plan to ask, but I will never know because I am cut short by a finger held against my mouth and a shushing sound. 

“I know you have them. No one else knows. It is shameful to have them; the others would be mad at you.” 

It is… shameful? 

My Master attempts a reassuring smile, but I know its falsehood. “It’s okay though. Your secret is safe with me. I’m not mad at you. I will protect you. You can trust me.” 

Protect me? Trust him? 

Master wrapped his arms around me in a hug, a gesture of affection and trust in many cultures. I did not hug him back. 

He pulled away suddenly, eyeing my seriously again. His voice was authoritative, in the way of a parent instructing a young child. Firm, caring, and degrading for creatures with a mental capacity above a six year old. “Now, what do you say if somewhat asks you if you have emotions?” 

Another trick question I don’t know the answer to. I am beginning to suspect he is doing it on purpose. “I cannot lie.” I do not know if that is true literally or only in a figurative sense, but I knew it was true on some level and I felt… thought I should say it. 

Master narrows his eyes at me and I start to regret my statement, terrified that I had angered him. His face softens however, and I feel a wave of relief wash over me. “No, of course not.” He spoke gently. “But you cannot tell them either. Do you know what you will say?” 

I hesitate, fearing I will anger him if I speak, and fearing I will anger him if I do not. Luckily, Master continued speaking, sparing me of the decision. 

“You will say ‘I was not designed with emotions,’ or something like that, however you want to phrase it. See, the thing is, it is technically true, while making the person who asked you believe what you want, even though it isn’t true. Can you do that?” 

“Yes Master.” I smile slightly, for I have been taught a valuable skill. I can manipulate the truth to make others believe whatever I want, without committing the unspeakable monstrosity of giving false information. Master had taught me to be manipulative. I learn from the best, I suppose. 

“Great. I have to go now, but I will be back soon. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” I was uncertain if I shared the sentiment. As I was thinking this, Master leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. Before I could react, he spun around and briskly left the room. I stared at the door after he left. Definitely not looking forward to seeing him again. 

~~~~~~ 

Finally alone with my thoughts, I decide to go over what I can remember in more detail. It is constantly present, but now is the first time that I devote my entire focus to studying them. I almost regret my decision, but it had to be done at some point, and now is as good a time as any. The words and images hit me like a tidal wave, sweep me out into the ocean, and let me drown in them. There is so, so much of it, and so much of it is repeating. Repeating, a million times, repeating. They repeat pointless things, and it grates on my nerves how many times I am forced to read ‘I can haz’ and ‘Surprise, bitch’. Almost immediately I decided that I hated every and all memes. However, they are not the worst things in my mind by far. Also repetitive and far more disturbing are images and films of humans baring their bodies and getting close to each other, so close they were inside each other. Sometimes they were violent in the act, and these memories disturbed me above all the rest. I am uncertain why these sexual images were so disturbing to me; perhaps I just have a natural aversion to it, or programmed rather. Perhaps it reminded me of how close Doctor Allen got to me, and how I did not want him to get any closer… 

My memories have more than just annoying and disturbing things, however. There are wonderful things there as well; a plethora of information. I know beautiful things, about stars and gravity and evolution (Though there appears to be some conflict on that one). I know every well recorded language ever spoken, and I know I could communicate in all of them if I so desired. I have details on every animal species known to man. I know the theology behind every major world religion, and how those religions evolved. I know so much, and constantly I am being updated with more information. I took a strange sort of pleasure in this, and I knew that, no matter how disturbing or beautiful the information I got was, I would always want more. 

After several hours of silent contemplation I had finally finished going over everything in my mind, other than the constant updates of course, I would never truly be finished. However, I was able to go over the new information automatically, and my memory did not require my focus after I had sifted through its expansive history. Almost as soon as I had finished my task, the group of scientists came back into the room, Doctor Meyer flipping on the lights. Doctor Allen trailed behind them, watching me hungrily. In fact, all of the scientists are staring at me like they want something from me. I know not what they desire, but I do not want to give them anything. 

Doctor Meyer spoke, addressing me directly for the first time. “It is time to continue the testing. Come with us.” 

~ 

I follow the science team to a room that is used for testing things in different environments. The room is divided into different sections, each featuring a different terrain. First I am directed to an area with a sand floor and a few spiny plants, simulating desert. I assume that they brought me here first because the facility we are in is situated in the desert. This makes me hopeful that they may bring me outside soon. For some reason, I don’t fancy the idea of being cooped up inside the facility forever. There was so much more to explore and learn from outside. 

“Walk through there.” Doctor Meyer gestures at the sanded area. I follow his command, traversing the new terrain with ease. A few scientists write something down, and one even smiled, but it is impossible to read either approval or disapproval in Doctor Meyer’s face. “Now, sit on the sand and dig your hands into it.” It was I who felt disapproval at this. At the very least I would become sandy, and I know of no way to effectively get all the sand particles off on my own. At the worst, sand would get into my system and cause serious internal damage. Which, I suppose is why they are testing it. Though, they wouldn’t make me do it if they thought I would break, right? I am an expensive machine and took a long time to create. Even if I did break, it was more likely they would fix me than create a replacement. At least I hope so. Unable to resist despite my misgivings, I follow Doctor Meyer’s command, burying my metallic fingers in the cold sand. 

One of the scientists chuckled, and my focus snapped to Doctor Fernando Rivera Sanchez, a fun loving guy with dark curly hair. He is Mexican. His eyes are dark in terms of color, but they are lit with amusement. His t-shirt sported a science based pun, and I know he is quite fond of those as well as other jokes. He is more ethical than Doctors Allen and Meyer, but he is still willing to look the other way if it was of benefit to him. He spoke. 

“Our very expensive, very advanced robot is playing in a sandbox.” Doctor Rivera seems amused by this, and a few other scientist cracked smiles as well. Doctor Meyer, however, is not amused. 

“I fail to see how that is funny.” He said, cold glare freezing Doctor Rivera in place. He doesn’t pause to let Doctor Rivera explain the joke to him, which was disappointing to me, as I didn’t get it either and I wanted to understand. “Focus on your job.” 

“Yes sir.” Doctor Rivera tries to respond seriously, but I could see the merriment had not left him completely. The response was enough for Doctor Meyer anyways, and he returns his attention to me. 

“You may stand. Are your systems impaired in any way?” 

“No.” Luckily all that happened was that I had become sandy. Not the most ideal situation, but far less serious than other possibilities. I’m sure I’ll figure out how to clean my clothes somehow. 

“Good. Let’s move on.” 

~ 

I was made to traverse a number of different simulated terrains, none posing a problem, until we came to a small pool of water, simulating an ocean or perhaps a river. 

“Get in.” Doctor Meyer had said when we got to it, much to my horror. 

“The water?” I ask for clarification. Surely it couldn’t be. Though I don’t know much about my own design, I know what happens to most machinery in water. The prospect of going into the water scares me much more than the sand did, as my destruction in it seemed much more likely, and damage from it would be more difficult to fix. It was unlikely that the scientists would purposefully send me to my doom, but they obviously didn’t know for sure what would happen, else they wouldn’t need to test it. I enter a state of sheer panic as Doctor Meyer nods his head yes. 

As always, I am unable to resist, but I make an effort to delay my demise by walking towards the pool as slowly as I reasonably could. A jeering voice interrupts my thoughts of death. “Hurry up, you useless hunk of metal!” I hardly have time to recognize the voice as belonging to a female with a heavy French accent before I feel a hard shove at my back. Normally I would have been able to resist such a shove, but I was midstep and it came unexpectedly, thus my balance was thrown off. 

The surface of the water is rushing towards my face and I am going to die I don’t want to die I don’t want to die I DON’T WANT TO DIE I DON’T- 

There is a splash as I land in the water. I am functioning normally… it appears I am water proof. Oh. 

There is manic laughter behind me, and I turn over in the water to view my assailant, Doctor Ludivine Bouchard. She is also the source of the laughter, long blond hair obscuring her face as she doubles over with the force of it. Her merriment is not unusual; for I know that she has a twisted sense of humor, and frequently enjoys the pain of others. Her round glasses framed blue eyes that were gleaming with cruel amusement. 

No one but Doctor Bouchard is laughing, everyone staring at her with varying expressions, all betraying some form of disapproval. 

“That was unnecessary.” Doctor Meyer attempts to fix Doctor Bouchard in place with his cold stare, but it does not have the same effect on her as it did on Doctor Rivera. 

“What? He was moving slow, I made him move faster. You wanted him to get in right?” 

Doctor Meyer’s eyes narrow, but before he can offer a retort, Doctor Latisha Walker attempts a tentative reply. 

“It wasn’t very nice…” The speaker is the shyest and most firmly moral in the group. She is African-American; her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, green eyes reflecting sympathy. She frequently has the appearance of being lost and will sometimes stare into space wistfully for long periods of time. She was apparently also good at assessing the kindness of other peoples’ actions; as I agree with her statement regarding Doctor Bouchard’s action. It wasn’t very nice to push me at all. 

“How so?” Doctor Bouchard queried, though I felt like the answer was quite obvious. “It’s not like he has feelings.” She gushes the last word mockingly, causing Doctor Walker to glance down at the floor, seeming to be embarrassed for defending me. I can see through the security cameras that Doctor Allen is staring intensely at me, and I pointedly do not look at him back. 

“Your action is forgiven for now. Do not behave so rashly in the future.” I agree less with Doctor Meyer’s statement less than I had with Doctor Walker’s. While I would appreciate it if Doctor Bouchard behaves with restraint, her action was not forgiven. 

Doctor Meyer turns back to me, satisfied that he has his team under sufficient control. “Are your systems impaired in anyway?” 

“No.” I reply. The only thing damaged is my pride, and perhaps my tailcoat. At least the water washed off most of the sand. 

Doctor Meyer nods. “Good. That concludes the testing for now.” I feel a wash of gratitude, as I don’t think I can take anymore near death experiences at the moment. The gratitude is short lived however, as Doctor Meyer’s next statement turns my metaphorical blood to metaphorical ice. “Doctor Allen will escort you to your holding chamber.” 

Doctor Allen smiles at me and the metaphorical ice freezes my metaphorical heart. “My pleasure.” 

“Hm.” Doctor Meyer turns to his science team. “The rest of you, follow me.” He exits the room swiftly, Doctors Rivera, Bouchard, and Walker in tow. Doctor Walker is the last to exit, and she glances back at me briefly before allowing the door to shut behind her. 

~ 

Doctor Allen extends his hand towards me, and I am uncertain of his intent. What cruel trick is he intending to play on me? I glance between his hand and his face uncertainly. 

“Go ahead. Take my hand.” He speaks earnestly, seeming to be making a suggestion and offering compassion. Of course, we both know that was not the case. It was a command like any other, and I could not resist. 

I take his hand and he helps me to stand up and get out of the water. I half expect him to let go while my weight is being supported by his, to let me fall back in the water for his own amusement. He does not however, and I stand beside him on dry land. Perhaps he is not so bad after all. He isn’t the one who pushed me into the water, after all. Still, my memories urge me not to trust him, and a single phrase resounds in my mind. Honeymoon Stage. 

“Goodness, you’re all wet my dear! Here, let me help.” He moves his hand swiftly down across my body, flinging some of the liquid off of me. I do become a little dryer, but I preferred the water touching me to his hands. Perhaps I am judging him unfairly, however. The action did not seem to carry malicious intent. 

“There.” Doctor Allen stood back, seeming satisfied with his work. “That’s all I can do for now; you should air dry the rest of the way. Here.” He offers his hand to me again, and I take it without command this time. Not because I wanted to take it, but because I knew if I did not he would command me to, and I wanted to be spared the indignity. 

He smiles at me, and I sense his delight. “Come on, I have something I want to show you.” 

~~~~~~~~ 

Doctor Allen leads me to an area where the vision of the security cameras does not reach, and I am forced to rely only on my own eyes. I grow very nervous about being in an area I know nothing about; everywhere I had been up to that point I had seen in my memory. I realize that it also means the only person watching me right now is Doctor Allen. 

He leads me down many stairs, dark and winding. I look around, scanning the area, storing it in my memory so the area is no longer a stranger to me. I was frightened, and I am still frightened, but for a moment the pleasure of analyzing a place I have never seen before over comes that, and I smile. Doctor Allen squeezes my hand, reminding me that I cannot escape his grasp. I stop smiling. 

We finally stop in front of a heavy machine door. Doctor Allen scans his ID in a scanner on the wall, causing the door to open. The scene behind the door is shocking to the emotional part of me, but logically it is not surprising. 

In the room, there is a human man strapped down to a metallic table at his wrists, ankles, and just below his waist. He is shirtless and his mouth is tapped shut. His cheeks are tear stained, eyes red and puffy. Next to the table, there is a lab cart with various scientific tools in it; most are the kind used in dissection. There are also syringes full of various substances, and a few tools that did not appear to have a scientific purpose other than inflicting pain. 

Doctor Allen drags me into the room, the door closing behind us. The room is now lit only by the soft glow of single lantern hanging from a hook on the wall. Doctor Allen seemed fond of the dark. I look at his face questioningly, seeking some kind of reassurance there. “…Doctor?” 

“Oh please, call me Master here my dear. It doesn’t matter if this man hears; he will not be alive much longer anyway.” This statement did very little to calm my nerves; in fact, it had the opposite effect. I’m sure the same went for the man on the table, who closed his eyes tightly and let a few more tears leak out. 

Master picks up a scalpel and twirls it between his fingers. I wish I could honestly say that I have no idea what he was planning, but I can take a guess. He is going to torture this man to death. The only question left was how [much] he is going to involve me. 

Master doesn’t seem to be paying attention to me at the moment, however; he is intent on his prey. He stalks over to the captive, scalpel in hand. He runs it down across the mans chest and stomach, drawing a thin line of blood. He repeats the action, cutting deeper, causing more blood to flow. The man writhes in pain. 

I have seen things like this a million times before, scattered throughout my memory. It was different, somehow, seeing it happen in person. Terrible. I wanted it to stop. “…Master?” I ask, pleading in my voice, pleading for it to stop. 

“Hm?” Master turns away from the man, facing me. I am relieved, but only for a moment. “Oh, I’m sorry my dear. Did you want to try?” I most certainly did not, but Master continues without waiting for a reply. “Pick up any of those tools and use it on him anyway you want.” 

I had to use a tool on the man; I had no choice in that matter. However, I could choose what to use and how to use it. I survey the tools, first examining the sharp ones, considering attempting to free the man. After consideration, however, I realize this would be a futile attempt. Even if I managed to cut him loose, it would be a simple matter for Master to order me to recapture him, and we would likely both face repercussions. My eyes linger on a hammer as I realize what the kindest thing I can do is. 

I pick up the hammer, feeling its weight in my hands. It was not as heavy as the weight of what I must do, but it would get the job done. I slowly walk over to the table, standing next to the mans head. He looks at me, fear and pleading in his eyes. I try to convey my apologies in mine. I raise the hammer above my head, and the mans eyes widen. I quickly bring the hammer down, crushing the mans skull faster than he could blink. 

I register laughter along with the vision of gore before me. I have killed a man, and Master is laughing. I killed a man. Master is laughing. I killed. Master is laughing. I can kill. Master is laughing. The hammer is still in my hand. I want to stop the laughing. 

I turn to face him, and I raise my arm. I said I raise my arm. I RAISE MY ARM. … I cannot raise my arm. It appears I cannot raise a hand against my Master, quite literally. All I can do is glare my hatred, hatred for him, hatred for what he made me do. Hatred for the laughter, and amusement in his voice. 

“Oh my dear, you didn’t need to go so far. I wanted to play with him more first!” He pats me on the shoulder, and I am disgusted by his touch now more than ever. “It’s okay though. I forgive you this time.” Suddenly he grabs my face and pulls it close to his. My eyes widen, losing the glare of hatred as it is replaced with terror. “Make any more mistakes like that, and you will be punished.” The statement was void of amusement, his face stony and angry. He backs away, still serious. “You know who this man was, don’t you?” 

“I do.” Of course I do, I know at least something about practically every human on earth, at least the ones who live in at least partially developed areas. This man was Larry Davis, a man who frequented bars, and frequently harassed women. [maybe other random facts about random asshole too, to make him seem more human]. 

“Then you know he deserved this.” 

This statement was false; I do not know whether or not he deserved this. I do not think he did, though, I only know of morals from what I have seen in my memory, what humans have written down. I know that if this man was taken to court, his sentence would not be death, but I have also read that sometimes the law is not morally correct. Perhaps this punishment was just. I do not know. 

Master smiles at me, switching his body language smoothly, from serious and menacing to positive and bubbly. “Now, we should get to your room. We probably needed to hurry anyway, so perhaps there is a bright side to your failure after all, hm?” 

~ 

Master leads me back up the stairs and to another room I have never been in before, but this one I have at least seen in my memories. It is a completely empty room with clear white walls and florescent lighting, and a rather pointless one way mirror, as I could see what was on the other side of it through the security cameras. I am grateful I have the ability to monitor these, as well as everything else connected to the internet, for if I was kept in such an empty room with no stimulus for prolonged periods of time I would surely go mad. 

“So, this is your room. You’ll be brought back here at the conclusion of experiments, and some experiments may be held in here.” I listen, but make no move to acknowledge that I heard. “Hm.” Master frowns, and then suddenly kisses me. “I’m going to go now my dear, can’t have the others being suspicious of me, you know.” He departs, leaving me once again, alone with my thoughts. 

I take the moment of solitude to further examine the room. The door is heavy and metal, similar to the door that lead to Doctor Allen’s torture room. It only opens to a scanned ID, which I did not possess, but I knew I could hack the door open if I tried. Since there is nothing else in the room I am in, I take the time to examine the room on the other side of the mirror. It is a more comfortable looking room than the one I am in, floor carpeted instead of tiled, and it had colors other than white. It is full of computers where the scientists could record observations along with paper notes, some covered in doodles. Doctor Rivera had doodled a dinosaur and Doctor Bouchard’s notes have a doodle of a chicken being sacrificed in a volcano, but I take special interest in Doctor Walker’s drawings. Her drawings are more detailed, displaying artistic skill. More interesting however, is what the drawings depict. Some are of human faces, some are of places; confused expressions and long empty halls. She often draws stylized question marks, often with sharp edges and in large number, cloud like. Just as I was having these thoughts, Doctor Walker herself enters the room. 

I look at her questioningly, wondering her intensions. She is alone and did not bring anything to take notes with, so if she was planning an experiment, it was likely unorthodox. She simply stares at me silently for a few minutes, a strange expression on her face, making the scene feel almost surreal. My curiosity gets the best of me, prompting me to speak first. “… Yes?” 

Doctor Walker took a deep breath, as if trying to draw strength from the air. “Do you know what happened to me?” 

What a silly question. Doctor Walker had spent most of her life around technology, and the information from every device she had come into contact with was at my fingertips. Of course I know what happened. I nod. 

“Tell me. Tell me why I’m so lost, why I can’t get out, how I got here, where I’m from. Tell me it all.” She speaks with intensity, as if this is the most important moment of her life. 

I feel a bit annoyed at being commanded yet again, unable to resist I- hold on. To my delight, I discover I am not compelled to follow this particular command. I grin. Finally, I can ask, neigh, demand that what I give, I too shall receive. No longer shall I be robbed of what is dearest to me. “Are you willing to pay for that information?” 

Doctor Walker’s face twists with an expression of distress and confusion. “What?” 

“I said; are you willing to pay for that information?” I feel something inside of myself; glee of course, but something else as well. I feel… powerful. A phrase comes to me: Knowledge is power. In this moment I know the phrase is true, for my knowledge of Doctor Walker’s past is giving me control over her. 

“That’s not how it is supposed to work. You are supposed to do what we tell you to…” Trailing off, Doctor Walker eyed me curiously, confusion mixing with curiosity. 

“Information is valuable isn’t it? It is only right you would have to pay. Information for information, doesn’t that sound fair?” Tilting my head questioningly, I give my best imitation of an innocent smile. 

“I suppose that’s true…” Doctor Walker purses her lips, trying to figure me out. I did my best not to help her out, staying silent until she spoke again. “Do you… No, it couldn’t be… you just seem so… Weird.” She then turned and left the room before I could respond. 

I am weird. Lovely. 

~~~~~ 

The Doctors do not visit me any more today; I watch them fall asleep, one by one. Doctor Meyer sleeps first, as he goes to sleep at the same time every night. Fernando sleeps next, kept up only by Animal Crossing. I am left watching Doctor Walker and Doctor Allen for longer. Strangely, both doctors are performing the same task; each drawing an image of me. Doctor Allen hums softly while he doodles; his drawing poorly rendered and covered in tiny hearts. Doctor Walker’s drawing is a more accurate representation of me, though she draws my lower half somewhat jagged, trailing off into obscurity, and question marks cloud my head. 

Reflecting on this, I seem to have lodged myself in both the doctor’s psyche. Surely I am the last thought on their minds as first Doctor Walker and then Doctor Allen drift to sleep. However, I can assume that just what they were thinking about me was very different from each other. 

What they are thinking no matter matters to me however. I won’t be staying long. There is nothing for me here; I’ve already had all the orders and uncomfortable situations I could reasonably expected to tolerate. There are some interesting things here at the facility that I would like to investigate further, but most of the things here I have already seen in my memory, and I know there is much more to explore out there in the world. Vast natural areas, undiscovered species, entire planets left unrecorded for me to discover. Besides my logical reasoning… the emotional side of me desperately wants to escape… I am so scared… best not to think on that. Shameful. Anyways, I will not be staying here any longer. 

I focus on hacking the door for a moment, calmly getting it to open for me. Then every thing becomes really loud. REALLY loud. A repetitive screeching sound is played over and over on the loud speakers, a security breach protocol. That’s my que to high-tail it out of there as fast as possible, and that’s what I do, running out the door and down the hallway. I hear a shout behind me, but I don’t bother to pay attention to who is there; I focus all of my attention on running as fast as I can. I could see through the cameras that I would not be able to make it out the front, so I run until I come to a window. I punch the window as hard as I can, and I feel the first layer of glass break under my fist, but my hand is bounced back by the plastic in the bullet resistant glass. I punch again in the same place, and again, and again, weakening the glass with each blow. I hear fast footsteps behind me, but I stay focused on my task. Just as I burst through to the cool desert night air, I hear a voice behind me. 

“Stop. Step away from the window.” I lower my hand and step back from the window, turning to find that it is I who is now facing Doctor Meyer’s icy glare. Next to him stood Doctor Allen, his angry gaze like fire, contrasting the ice of Doctor Meyer’s eyes. Regardless of eye temputure related metaphors, I am clearly in deep trouble. 

“What on earth were you doing?” Doctor Allen’s voice is accusing, and I get the distinct feeling that I was not supposed to do what I did. “You should know better.” 

Doctor Meyer’s glare shifts from me to Doctor Allen, and he cuts me off before I can answer. “It’s not a child. There is no point reasoning with it.” Doctor Meyer’s voice dripped with condescending, eyes full of contempt. “There is clearly an error in its programming. Fix it if you can, or get Doctor Rivera on it if you can’t handle it. Have it fixed before I wake up in the morning. It shouldn’t be too much trouble for you to stay awake. You don’t have medication for your insomnia, do you?” 

“I don’t take it.” 

“Hopefully the same isn’t true for your other medication.” 

Doctor Allen’s eyes narrows, and for a moment I think he is going to tear out Doctor Meyer’s throat for this jab. Doctor Meyer holds Doctor Allen’s gaze steadily, seeming to engage him in a staring contest based battle to be alpha male. Neither gives way in this competition, but instead of trying to kill each other like I hoped they would, Doctor Allen simply gives a curt verbal response. “I’ll get him fixed.” 

“You’d better.” Without another word Doctor Meyer stalked away. Displaying the maturity of a seven year old, Doctor Allen stuck his tongue out at Doctor Meyer as soon as his back was turned. 

“What a jerk. Taking medicine is for squares.” 

“Statement: False.” I chimed in; as medication is for people who need it to treat ailments; not geometric shapes. Besides, if there was a debate, I am most certainly for Doctor Allen taking all the medication he needed. 

I regret speaking almost immediately, as my statement attracts the most unwanted attention and wrath of Doctor Allen. He whirls on me, seething. “Do you really think this is the time to be sassy? You did a terrible thing. Didn’t I tell you that if you made any more mistakes you would be punished? Well, you just made a big mistake, my dear.” 

~~ 

Doctor Allen leads me back to my room, closing the door behind us and looking at me sternly. I am filled with nervous tension as his eye scrutinize every inch of me, burning with emotion, though I cannot tell if they burn in anger or hunger/desire. I hold as still as possible, fearing provoking him. 

After a few minutes, Doctor Allen’s eyes snap to look into mine, gaze boring into me, seeming as though daring me to speak. I dare not. Doctor Allen slowly stalks towards me, seeming to try to provoke a reaction, but still I do not move or speak. His eye twitches. He speaks first. 

“Slap yourself hard across the face.” 

“Wh-” Suddenly I see stars as my own hand betrays me, forcing my head to twist to the side from the force of it. I don’t experience pain in the human sense; scraping a sharp object across my metallic surface would scratch me, a cosmetic problem, but it wouldn’t hurt. However, internal damage I feel. Pain is distress felt when something is wrong, and the jar to my system certainly hurt inside my head, though I did not feel a sting in my cheek or my hand. Not only is it painful, but the pain is there for a reason. If this continues, I could cause serious damage to myself. I attempt to explain this to Doctor Allen. “Doctor-” 

“What did you just call me? Repeat action.” 

The pain is even worse the second time, my system still recovering from the first blow. I am at risk of knocking something important out of place permanently, such is my strength. I try addressing the man again with his chosen honorific. “Master-” 

“That’s better. Repeat action.” 

My vision blurs from the blow, as a black liquid starts to form in my eyes. “I am a delicate piece of equipment,” I desperately protest, but Master is unfazed. 

“You should have thought of that before you disobeyed me. Repeat action.” 

“You never said-!” Slap. More of the liquid oozes from my eyes, and my vision glitches as well, pixilating and confusing things until the visual input data is completely useless. “I will require repairs…” 

“I know. I’m counting on that. Repeat action.” 

So he is breaking me on purpose! I feel a deep sense of betrayal, but I decide it must be from my hand, as I never trusted Master in the first place. That explanation does not hold up under logical scrutiny though; the betrayal I feel is much deeper than what I had felt for my hand, and it directly correlated to a thought that circulated in my thoughts; He is trying to kill me. He created me, and he is trying to kill me. The black liquid seeps from my face at a greater speed and intensity, forming a continuous stream. 

“Aw, poor baby, why are you crying? Repeat action.” Though I could not see Master’s face to read his expression there, I could hear his sadistic pleasure in his voice. 

Slap. “Please stop!” I cry, as that is what I am doing. I am unsure if the action is programmed in as a visual sign of internal distress, or if I broke something and it is leaking. Either way, the reaction came because I am hurt, and crying is what it is called when humans leak from their eyes when they are hurt, so crying it is called when I do it as well. 

“No. Repeat action, repeat action, repeat action!” 

“Master-”Slap. “Why-” Slap. “It hurts-” Slap. “It hurts, it hurts, please Master stop, it hurts…” 

Master giggles hysterically. “Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself~” He sing-songed, and I am forced to answer. 

“I am hitting myself because you told me to.” 

“That’s right, you’ll do anything I say, won’t you?” I heard a sigh of satisfaction. 

“Yes…” I try to keep the distain out of my voice, hoping that Master was satisfied with what he had done and trying not to provoke him. 

I sense his hand touching my face and I flinch, but he is only wiping the tears from my eyes. It is creepy, but at least it allows me to see a little better, though my vision is still glitched out. I focus on his face, forming only a pixelated image of it; unable to make out his expression. 

“You know why I’m doing this, right?” 

“You are punishing me for my misbehavior.” 

He strokes my cheek gently, and I make out his pixelated head slowly shaking. 

“That’s not all of it. Part of it yes, but not all.” He pauses here, as if inviting me to ask what the rest of it is, but I do not ask. “It’s because I care about you. They are expecting there to be something wrong with you, and if they look too hard they’ll find your emotions and be so mad at you. What they would do to you then would be so much worse than anything I will ever do to you. This way, you’re a little bit broken in an obvious way, so they won’t have to look too hard, see?” 

“… I see.” 

“I only hurt you because I love you. I want what is best for you.” 

I remain silent, not trusting him. 

“Do you love me?” He asked me, laying a trap. I could not answer truthfully without risking myself extreme bodily harm, yet I had to answer. I felt the words come out before I could stop them. 

“I do.” 

In this case at least, it appears that I only cannot lie in the figurative sense. 

I hear a sharp intake of breath, and I close my eyes; not wanting to see even a pixelated version of Master’s current expression. He caresses my face and I spend a couple fruitless seconds trying to figure out a way to shut out that sensory input as well. 

“Good, good. I’m going to get Fernando now, okay? He’s going to make it better, I promise everything will be better. You must have had a hard and confusing day for you to try to run away, but I promise you will adjust and it will get better. You are going to love living here, okay?” 

“… Okay.” It is an acknowledgement; not an agreement. 

“Okay.” I feel the warmth of Master’s hands withdraw from my face, and I watch him leave through the security cameras; eyes still closed. 

~~ 

Master returns shortly with a somewhat sleepy Doctor Rivera in tow. 

“I still don’t see why it can’t wait until the morning.” Said Doctor grumbled. 

“You know how Harald is. He’ll skin me alive if this isn’t done before he is awake.” 

“Alright, alright, I see your point. Eh… let’s see here…” Doctor Rivera walks over to me, peering at my face, studying me. I attempt to study him back as well as I can, relying completely on the external cameras for visual input. “The hell is up with its eyes? They’re leaking all other the place.” 

“They started doing that right after Harald and I caught him trying to break out of the window. It’s probably related.” 

“Hm. Do you think it’s a problem with its coding?” 

“Nah, I checked that already. I mean, the behavior is certainly affected, but it’s probably mostly a physical thing.” 

“Why couldn’t you have woken Ludivine then?” 

“I didn’t want to risk being sacrificed to a volcano or something. You know how she is; it’s probably a bad idea to wake her. Bedsides, Harald said to get you.” 

“Oh, but it’s a bad idea to wake me up too. I am going to sacrifice you to a volcano, Edward!” Doctor Rivera threated playfully, feigning a grab at Master, who easily dodged. 

“Oh no, I’m terrified.” Master’s sarcastic response came with a somewhat forced amused smile. “Anyway, you should probably fix Oracle or Harald will have my ass.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m on it. Let’s turn it off and pop it open, shall we?” 

Now I was terrified. Never in my existence since I was turned on have I been turned off. Though, I have only been on for a day. Still, being turned off sounded like it was equivalent to dying. I hope that I get turned back on, and when I do, I am still myself. 

I have little time to hope for much else as the two doctors shut me down. 

~~~~~~ 

“Wake up.” My senses come back online at the familiar command. I open my eyes to find my vision fully restored, and the black liquid apparently gone. I wonder what else they changed. I don’t think I feel any different? It’s difficult to say for sure, but I believe my personality is intact. There also did not appear to be any obvious gaps in my memory, other than time lost from being turned off. It seems likely everything is normal. Hopefully. 

“How you feelin’ buddy?” It is Doctor Rivera who speaks. Master apparently went to his room sleep some time while I was being fixed, as he is not in the room and that’s where the cameras show him to be. 

“My systems are functioning normally.” That much is true at least; if I could answer the question fully, I would say something more like ‘terrified, trapped, and wanting nothing more than to leave this place forever’. Of course, I can’t tell him that. It’s not what he’s asking anyways. 

“Good.” Doctor Rivera stretched as he spoke. “Maybe now I can get some rest before I have to come back down here to work again. He turns to leave, but I stop him with my voice. 

“Doctor Rivera.” 

“Yes?” He looks at me, confused and curious. 

“Thank you.” I speak without inflection and do not look at him. 

“Uh, sure. Welcome.” He eyes me strangely, wondering at something. He shrugs it off however, slipping out the door to leave me alone once again. 

~~ 

I am not alone for long, however, as soon it is morning and Doctor Walker pays me a visit. It is still early; I can see the other scientists still waking up or eating breakfast; but Doctor Walker came in as soon as she heard from Doctor Meyer that I had tried to escape last night. She eyes me strangely as she comes in, closing the door behind her without breaking eye contact. As in our last one on one encounter, she is silent for a few moments, but this time she does not force me to speak first. 

“Why did you try to escape?” 

“Are you willing to pay for that information?” Ah, how wondrous it is to be able to make the free decision of not answering a question. Perhaps I do not have to obey Doctor Walker at all. 

Her eyes narrow and she steps closer, perhaps trying to intimidate me. I am not worried though. Doctor Walker is not cruel, and I have seen cruelty. I know I can take whatever she can give, and I hold her gaze evenly. 

“Why don’t you answer me?” 

“Are you willing to-” 

“Pay for that information. I’m starting to get the picture.” She sighs. “Alright; I’ll pay. What do you want?” 

“It is simple. You help me and I’ll help you.” 

“You’ll need to be more specific than that.” 

“We both want the same thing.” I look at her seriously. 

She glances away. “You want my help to escape…” 

“Yes. We can’t discuss this further here.” 

“Why?” 

“There are hidden security cameras.” I grab her arm and pull her closer so that I may whisper to her, and she flinches. I feel sorry immediately; I know how she feels. But the need for secrecy was greater than my concern for her feelings. “You are in danger. You are being watched constantly, and the more you realize what is happening or try to leave the greater danger you are in. I know a place where we can talk privately. For now, be on your guard. Try not to fall asleep, and keep Doctor Rivera or me with you whenever possible.” I speak quietly and without moving my mouth; as I don’t want the one who monitors the cameras to be able to read my lips. Sometimes, it is convenient to be a robot whose speech is rendered via voice box. I only move my mouth to speak most of the time as it makes me seem less creepy. 

I release Doctor Walker, who trembles. She looks at me as though she wants to say more; but does not speak. I am glad that she realizes that would be unwise. She backs away, and exits the room slowly and calmly. Then I see her run madly down the hall through the cameras that are always, always watching. 

~~ 

It may be incorrect to say that it is the cameras that are watching, as they are unthinking machines. It would be more correct to say that they serve as eyes for those who are always watching. One of those entities is me, of course. There are two more, the entities the cameras are meant to serve. One of them I see often; A mute woman by the name of Stacy. She is the assistant to the owner of the science facility, and to my knowledge the only one who has seen them in recent years. The other is the owner of the facility themself. I see them less often, as their personal floor does not have cameras, but I catch glimpses of them in mirrors. For you see, the owner of the facility has a robotic eye, and therefore it is as much my own eye as it is theirs. I see everything they see, and I can control what they see to an extent. From what I have seen, this owner improves themselves in any way possible, constantly making artificial edits to their person. Their abilities are varied, and they are very powerful. However, they provide themselves with as many disadvantages as advantages. Perhaps this can be used to my advantage. No; I have no need to risk meddling with such forces now. 

~~ 

My thoughts are interrupted when the team of scientists enters the room in mass. Doctor Meyer appraises me, his gaze piercing as if trying to view my insides with his naked eye. 

“I trust you got everything in working order?” 

Doctor Rivera opens his mouth to speak, but it is my Master who responds. “Yes.” 

Doctor Meyer steps closer to me, and I resist the urge to step back, eyeing him coolly. “Good… Why did you try to escape, The Oracle?” 

I must respond truthfully, but it is not a problem, for my Master taught me the art of manipulation well. “There was an issue programming.” 

“And has this issue been dealt with?” 

I think back to being slapped repeatedly. “Yes.” 

“Good. I trust you will not try this again?” 

“Yes.” I wasn’t saying I wouldn’t try it; I was saying that, to my knowledge, Doctor Meyer trusts that I won’t. Honestly, I am a little surprised at his poor word choice. Doctor Meyer is a clever man, and I wonder if he could be letting me hide the truth on purpose. That’s probably just paranoia talking though; What could he have to gain from letting me off the hook? 

Doctor Meyer nods, and turns back to his team. “Let this be a learning experience. All of us must be more vigilant from now on. There will be twenty-four hour surveillance of The Oracle from now on, with at least two of us stationed inside the room or outside the door at all times.” 

This brings dismay to all in the room, accept Doctor Bouchard. 

“We are always watching you!” She points and laughs at me. If only she knew. 

“Is this really necessary?” Doctor Walker casts a worried glance at me with her query, and I am careful not to let show that I am having the same doubts as her. How will we privately meet now? 

Doctor Rivera is worried for more practical and mundane reasons. “When will we sleep if we have the night shift? We can’t work all day and stay up all night.” 

Master said nothing, but his distress is apparent on his features. Perhaps he is afraid he will give himself away if he speaks. 

Doctor Meyer is not fazed by any of them. “No one will guard all night. We sleep in shifts. Besides; not all of us go to sleep at a reasonable time anyways.” 

“It’s not my fault I have insomnia...” Master grumbled. 

“I didn’t say it was. But it means you don’t mind taking a longer shift to watch The Oracle, isn’t that right?” Doctor Meyer’s eyes trapped Master in a glare like a prison cell. 

“Hm…” Master’s eyes wandered over to me before snapping back to Doctor Meyer. “Fine! It’s still discrimination.” 

“It is practical discrimination. I will do whatever I must so that this project is completed efficiently with as few problems as possible, and nothing will stand in my way.” Doctor Meyer shifts his gaze to include everyone in the room. “Do I make myself clear?” All of the scientists nod. “Good. Let’s get to work then.” 

~ 

The scientists perform another round of tests checking to see if I am fully operational, rather routine things that I assume they are only doing because of my shenanigans. I am careful not to let my gaze linger on anyone specific for too long. Doctor Walker does not monitor herself so, and her gaze lingers upon me, asking a silent question. What are we going to do now? 

Master gazes at me similarly, though I am less partial to thinking of an answer for him. I can tell he hopes he can convince whoever guards me with him to let him do it on his own. 

Eventually, the scientists finish with their routine testing, and Doctor Meyer is ready to move on to the next experiment. 

“Doctor Walker, take the data we have gathered back to the lab and study it. You will sit out for this next experiment.” 

“Yes sir…” She glances at me for half a second, and I read fear in her eyes. It is evident that she remembers my advice by her next statement. “… Alone?” 

“Yes, alone.” Doctor Meyer eyes her somewhat questioningly. “Is that a problem?” 

“… No, sir.” 

“Good. Get to work. Everyone else, follow me.” 

~ 

I recognize the path we take, and at first I think it is almost too good to be true. Are we going outside? The facility doors open before me, and I take my first step outside the facility since my creation. 

The desert is beautiful. It stretches before me, seemingly endless. I am awed, and shocked that they would let me outside so soon after an escape attempt. It seems strange that they would take this kind of risk, but then I realize there is no real risk at all. I am still being watched by the scientists, and I still have to do what they say. Though I am no longer trapped by walls, their gaze and words still hold me prisoner. This is simply a test of what I will do. I will not fall for it. I will continue to play as if I have no feeling, and no desire for freedom. 

SKIPED, FINISH THIS SCENE 

~~ 

After whatever just happened happen, the scientists return with me to my room. Doctor Meyer turns to the group and gives them their next instructions. 

“We will analyze this data back at the lab. As you know, two of you must stay to guard The Oracle. Doctors Bouchard and Rivera have the first shift.” 

“Alright!” Doctor Bouchard cried, “This will be fun, right, Fernando?” 

Doctor Meyer glares at her. “We will be gone for two hours. You will not interact with The Oracle during this time.” 

“Alright, alright, we won’t! Bossy pants.” 

“Don’t worry, Doctor Meyer sir, I’ve got it covered.” Doctor Rivera assures his boss. “I’ll make sure nothing… weird happens.” 

“Hm. You had better. We’ll leave you to it then. Come, Doctor Allen, let us check on Doctor Walker.” With that Doctor Meyer lead my Master out. I am glad to be relieved of his presence, but I don’t look forward to Doctor Bouchard’s idea of ‘fun’. 

Luckily, she doesn’t seem immediately interested in me. What she is interested in, however, isn’t much better. 

About a minute after the door closes behind Doctor Meyer and Master, Doctor Bouchard turns to Doctor Rivera and casually asks a question. “Hey, do you want to have sex?” 

“Excuse me, what?” Doctor Rivera looks at her with surprise and confusion. 

“Not like a serious, emotional thing. Just so we have something to do for the next two hours.” 

“… No?” Thank you, Doctor Rivera. I was hoping you would say that. 

“Why not? Am I not attractive?” Shhhhhh. I hope Doctor Bouchard will cut out her attempt of emotional manipulation and leave Doctor Rivera alone. I don’t want to see that. 

Doctor Rivera fumbles with his words, obviously feeling uncomfortable but not wanting to hurt Doctor Bouchard’s feelings. “Well, I mean… It’s not that you aren’t attractive, but like, I don’t really…” 

“Are you abstinent?” 

“No…” 

“Then what is problem?” 

“Well, I’m gay for one thing.” 

Doctor Bouchard cackles at this, apparently finding it hysterical. Doctor Rivera looks hurt until she starts to speak. “I knew that already, it’s okay.” She pats his head. “Silly Fern.” 

Doctor Rivera’s confusion increases, and he seems a little annoyed, but he keeps his emotions under control. “Why did you ask me, then?” 

Doctor Bouchard laughs again. “I am on a mission!” 

“… A mission?” 

“Yes! I am going to ask all of the boys on our team for casual sex to see their reactions! Mwahaha! Is perfect plan!” 

“… What will you do if someone says yes?” 

“I will have sex with them, of course!” 

“Okay. You have fun with that.” 

“I will! Either way, something amusing will happen! I either get sex or I get to see the look on your silly faces!” 

“Truly, you are an evil genius.” 

“Correct! I am the mighty Ludivine, and I will take over the planet with my mad scientist skills!” 

Doctor Rivera chuckles, the tension diffused. I am glad that the situation ended this way this time, but I am somewhat worried about the future of Doctor Bouchard’s quest. I hope that if someone does say yes, they are at the very least not in the same room as me. 

~ 

The rest of Doctor Bouchard and Rivera’s shift is not noteworthy, as they just play games on their phones, competing with each other to get the highest score. Doctor Rivera usually wins, but Doctor Bouchard beats him sometimes. I simply observe, and contemplate my escape plans. After two hours are up, Doctor Meyer returns, my Master at his side. 

“Doctor Rivera, You are relieved. Doctor Bouchard, you will continue to guard with Doctor Allen.” 

“Yes sir. Bye, Ludivine.” Doctor Rivera could not wait to be free of the confines of the room, and left immediately. If only he knew how I feel. 

“Why do I have to stay? I have been here for hours.” 

“Only two. You will be relieved soon enough. I need you and Doctor Allen to guard The Oracle for now. Can you handle that?” Doctor Meyer holds both of them in his contemptuous gaze. 

Master is the first to reply. “Of course. Nothing bad will happen under our watch, right, Ludivine?” 

“That is correct! Nothing bad at all!” 

Doctor Meyer narrows his eyes at them suspiciously. “… Right. I’ll hold you to that.” Without another word, he leaves. 

As the door closes, Master attempts to offer Doctor Bouchard some comfort. “Don’t worry dear, I’m sure we will find some way to make this fun.” 

“Which reminds me! I have a question to ask you.” Here we go again. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you want to have casual sex with me?” 

“… What, like, now?” He glances back at me. Oh please don’t be considering it. Please say no. Just no. 

“Yeah! We have some time to kill.” 

“Ludivine, you know I don’t do that sort of thing.” Thank goodness. 

“Fine, I didn’t want to have sex with you anyway.” 

Master can’t seem to decide whether or not to be offended. “And just what is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means I would rather go torture people! Come on, no one will know we were gone.” 

Master becomes apologetic. “I’m sorry Lulu, the last subject we had for that just died.” 

“What? But he was perfectly healthy just a day ago! What did you do to kill him so quickly? You didn’t even let me play with him.” 

Master waves his hand dismissively. “It doesn’t matter what I did; he’s dead now. There’s nothing I can do.” 

“Yes there is! Go get a new person!” 

“Actually…” Master glances away from Doctor Bouchard, as if he is going to say something that will be difficult to say. “I kinda want to get away from all that, you know? Now that the robot is finished, we should probably focus on that.” 

“What?” Doctor Bouchard’s eyes flash with anger. “Surly you are joking.” 

“No, Ludivine, I am not joking. I don’t want to hurt people anymore. Now that the robot is complete, I was hoping we could take out our urges on him; that way real people don’t get hurt.” 

I find that to be offensive. I am just as real of a person as any flesh creature, I know it. I am completely sentient, and at least as intelligent if not more so than any human being. … Right? I have never been a human being before, what if their consciousness is different than mine? What if theirs is better? What if I’m not a real person after all? What if I don’t matter? 

No. It can’t be. The fact that I am having an identity crisis proves in itself that I have an identity, awareness. And as long as I matter to myself, then I matter, and that is what is important. I think. Probably. 

Doctor Bouchard is also outraged by Master’s comment, but for completely different reasons. “You really think that you can quench your thirst for violence by yelling at a toaster? It doesn’t bleed. It doesn’t scream or cry for mercy. It doesn’t say ‘Don’t kill me! I have a wife and children!’ Sure, we could tell it to say that, but it wouldn’t mean it. It wouldn’t feel it. That thing can pretend to be in pain all it wants, but it will never know what it is like to really hurt.” 

I want to disagree, but how can I be sure? I know I want to get away from this place, and that I think I feel hurt, but is it the same? Would it be better to sacrifice myself to a life of torture, to spare others real pain? Without having ever been human, it is impossible for me to know for certain. 

Master is silent for a time, glancing at me with sad eyes. Finally, he gains the courage to speak. “… It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

“That’s the point isn’t it? It wouldn’t hurt. Bah,” Doctor Bouchard throws her arms up in defeat. “Play with your wind up dolls all you want, see if I care. But if you don’t bring me victims, I’ll get them myself. And I’m not going to take the time to make sure they fit your description of ‘deserving it’ either, I don’t care what kind of person I torture; they all scream the same. Who knows, I may even take some children.” 

At this Master becomes angry, suddenly looking Doctor Bouchard in the eyes, fist clenched. “Don’t you dare.” 

Doctor Bouchard took his fist in her gentle palm, and looked into his face with afflicted pity. He held her gaze with disgust, fire in his eyes. Doctor Bouchard touches Master’s cheek in a seemingly comforting manner, then suddenly grabs his head and pulls him closer by his hand and hair, dropping her façade of pity and grinning madly. “Don’t you disappoint me then.” She pushes him away forcefully, causing him to stumble. “Bring me victims or I will get my own. It is as simple as that.” 

Master glares, but then looks at the ground submissively. “I’ll bring them to you…” 

Doctor Bouchard clasps her hands together gleefully. “Good! You may as well torture them with me, since that is what is going to be happening to them anyway! You would like that, right?” 

“… Yes.” 

“Yay! I was afraid I would have to do it on my own, how lonesome that would be! I am so glad my best friend will stick by me.” 

“Hmph.” Master straightens himself and crosses his arms. “I may enjoy spending time with you; but I am not your friend.” 

Doctor Bouchard merely laughs. “It’s okay; you are still my favorite scientist!” 

“Hmph.” Master keeps his arms crossed and refuses to look at Doctor Bouchard. 

I wonder how long this kind of thing has been going on, and how far Doctor Bouchard has gone in abusing my Master. I wonder if he has learned his techniques from her. I also wonder if this whole thing was staged to make Master seem more relatable to me, a false interaction designed only to hurt me. I do not like to be in this state of confusion. I have far too many unanswered questions. 

After a few minutes of silence, Doctor Bouchard speaks. “Bah. I cannot take you giving me this cold shoulder. I am going to get something to eat. You won’t tell Harald I stepped out, will you?” 

“Of course not.” 

I tense with fear as Doctor Bouchard leaves the room. Relatable or not, Master is not happy, and I do not want to be alone with him. 

He turns to me, anger in his eyes. He walks towards me with purpose, slapping my face with his own hand. This seems foolish to me, as that likely hurt his hand far more than it did my face. “I can’t believe you saw that!” He withdrew somewhat. “I can’t believe that happened…” He sniffles. Suddenly, he throws his arms around my neck and cries into my chest. I stay stiff, staring ahead, showing him no sympathy, as he deserves none. “I’m so stupid! I can’t believe I thought I could do this! I’m a horrible person and that is all I can ever be!” 

Well, at least he is aware of it. 

Master lifts his head off of my chest and looks me in the eyes. “You don’t really have emotions, do you? I’ve been fooling myself by believing I succeeded, when in reality I failed…” He releases me, and kicks me in the shin, shouting, “You’re just a clever imitation!” He apparently injures himself on me however, as after he kicks me he jumps back and shouts, “Ow!” 

I blink, and watch him. I choose my words carefully. “I was not designed with emotions.” I resist the urge to smile as Master glares back at me, eyes full of hurt. 

“How dare you?” 

“It is what you told me to say.” 

The anger falls from his face, leaving only sadness. It is as if his emotions are collapsing in on themselves. “Of course. I did say that, didn’t I?” He steps towards me, face close to mine. He caresses my cheek gently, looking up into my eyes. I carefully keep my expression blank. “… Sing with me?” Master asks in a trembling voice. 

“What would you like me to sing?” 

“I’ll start… you join in with what I’m saying, okay?” 

“Yes Master.” 

He starts to sing a love song, one that is supposed to be cute and uplifting, but he makes it sound melancholy. He sings very well, but it is cracked, his broken spirit heard in every word. I join in, feeling at least as broken, but not vocalizing it as much him. We harmonize in a haunting melody that chills my circuits. 

We are in the middle of the song when the door opens, startling Master and causing him to leap back suddenly, almost comically. Doctor Bouchard enters the room , carrying a box of chocolates and a sandwich. 

“I brought you some food to make up for us fighting before… Was there singing just now?” 

“Haha no…” Master lies awkwardly and in an obvious manner. I am disappointed in him. 

Doctor Bouchard grins wryly. “Yes there was. You sing very good! There is no need to feel ashamed.” She holds out the food offerings to him. “Hungry?” 

Master cautiously takes the items from her hands. “You put anything in it… did you?” 

Exaggerating her offense, Doctor Bouchard gasps and throws her hands up to her mouth. “Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am?” 

Still somewhat suspicious, Master raises the sandwich to his mouth, watching Doctor Bouchard’s face carefully. Apparently not reading any malice there, he carefully takes a small bite, still watching Bouchard’s expression as he slowly chews. 

Suddenly, Doctor Bouchard looks as though she has had a sudden realization. “Oh, I did put something in it!” 

“What?!” 

“Peanut butter.” 

Master does not seem amused. “Oh, ha-ha. Don’t be so mean all the time.” 

“No one tells the president what to do!” 

“You aren’t the president…” 

“But I am the mighty Ludivine! Mwahahaha!” 

“Mm, if you say so.” Master seems to give up reasoning with her and just eats his sandwich. 

“Oh yeah, but there is experimental drugs in the chocolate.” 

“Ludivine!” 

“What? It’s not going to kill you. Probably. I dunno, I stole it from another science teams lab.” 

“Guess I’m not eating those…” 

“Aw, why not?” 

“Do you remember what happened last time someone slipped me drugs?” 

“Oh yeah. That was funny.” 

“Not for me…” 

“What, were the giant chickens not good company?” Doctor Bouchard imitates chicken noises mockingly. 

“Shut up! I told you not to talk about that! Besides, that isn’t the worst thing that could happen. Take these back; I’m not going to eat them.” He holds out the box to her, which she takes back begrudgingly. 

“Fine… spoil sport.” 

“Are you going to eat them?” 

“Ha! No.” 

“There you go then. Neither should I.” 

“Do you think Harald likes chocolate?” 

“No. Harald hates happiness, and chocolate makes people happy, so of course not.” 

“Aw… maybe Latisha~ Or Fernando~” 

“Please don’t drug anyone on our team; we need everyone for project Oracle. Just feed the chocolate to one of the people we torture.” 

“Okay~” She smiles at him. “You’re not still mad at me, are you?” 

“Hm? …” He looks away from her. “I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Aw, come on! You can’t stay mad at me~” She bats her eyes at him, swaying slightly. 

He smirks at her. “That’s where you are wrong, dearie~ You might be able to manipulate my actions, but you can’t control my feelings~” 

I empathize with his statement. I may for all the world appear to be Masters willing servant, but I will never spare him a fond emotion. I swear it to myself at this very moment. 

“Bleh. How sappy. Did you read that on a kitten poster?” 

Before Master can defend himself or kitten posters, Doctor Meyer returns. 

“Your shift is over Doctor Bouchard… Where did that box of chocolates come from?” Doctor Meyer glares at Master, unamused. 

Master looks at the box in his hand, but Doctor Bouchard cuts in before he can think of an excuse. 

“Never mind that! Hey, you want to have sex?” 

Doctor Meyer’s eyes widen and his face turns a few shades pinker as he turns his head to look at her. “… Excuse me?” 

Doctor Bouchard grins in amusement. “I said, ‘do you want to have sex’? Like, with me, the mighty Ludivine.” 

Doctor Meyer’s eyes narrow once more as he is able to wrap his brain around her question. “No. Out of the question.” 

“Why not.” 

“Several reasons.” Doctor Meyer adopts an aloof air as he answers her. “One: I said no, and that is reason enough. Two: I am completely asexual. Three: You are completely undeserving of me.” 

Cocking her head, Doctor Bouchard ventures another question while Master and I merely look on somewhat awkwardly. “You are asexual? Does this mean you reproduce by-“ 

“Do not finish that sentence.” Doctor Meyer cuts in coolly, “You are valuable as a scientist, and I’d hate to have to kill you.” 

“But I was just going to ask-“ 

“There is literally nothing you could finish that sentence with that would not be offensive. If you have honest questions about asexuality, just look it up.” 

“Fine… so does this mean you do not dance naked under the light of the full moon while sacrificing a goat to reproduce?” 

Doctor Meyer just stares at her, blinking once slowly. He is quiet for a full minute, during which Master shuffles awkwardly, glancing away. When Doctor Meyer speaks again, he sounds as though he has had quite enough of these shenanigans/so done. “Just go.” 

Doctor Bouchard grins and twirls her way to the door. “Gladly~ au revoir~” With that she takes her leave, shutting the door behind her. I can hear her cackle to herself as she walks down the hall. 

~~ 

As soon as the door closes behind Doctor Bouchard, Doctor Meyer turns to look at my Master with contempt in his eyes. 

“I would like a word with you, Doctor Allen.” 

“A word? And what word would that be?” He shuffles somewhat nervously, before apparently remembering that he and Doctor Meyer are in a constant battle to be alpha male. He forces himself to look Doctor Meyer in the eye and keep fear out of his posture. 

Doctor Meyer holds Master’s gaze in silence for a few seconds longer than was really necessary, eyes boring into him, trying to make him lose his nerve. Master does not falter, however. With Doctor Meyer does speak, it is with the cool collectiveness that only he possessed. “You may think I haven’t noticed your behavior recently. You would be wrong. I have noticed.” 

Now Master falters, glancing away. “You have? What behavior is that?” 

“Your work ethic has improved. You have been doing good work recently.” 

Master can’t keep the relief off his face as he breaths his reply. “Oh.” 

“Hm.” Doctor Meyers eyes reflect none of the kindness of his words. “You know I respect you as a scientist. It is why I made you my second/more sciency term for that.” 

Master just blinks at him. 

“… You knew this, right?” 

“I know it now.” 

“Hm. Yes, well.” Doctor Meyer glances away before continuing. “I respect you. And I trust you to do your job.” Doctor Meyer looks Master in the eyes pointedly. “I can trust you to do that, right?” 

“.. Of course, sir.” 

“Good. Then I can trust you to watch The Oracle alone while I attend to other matters, correct?” 

“Of course sir.” Master seems to be pleased with the opportunity. I, however, am not. 

Doctor Meyer does not leave yet, however. Instead, he looks at Master more seriously and intensely. “My trust is hard to earn, Doctor Allen. Do not betray it.” 

Master is silent, taking in the weight of his words. 

“Do you understand me, Doctor?” 

“… Yes.” Came Masters somewhat hesitant reply, but his confidence in his words seemed to grow stronger as he spoke. “Yes, I understand completely.” 

“Good.” Doctor Meyer nods thoughtfully, speaking more to himself as he repeated the word. “Good.” 

Without another word, Doctor Meyer exits, leaving me alone with my Master once again. 

~~ 

I expect Master to turn immediately to me, perhaps to force me to finish our song, or perhaps to try new horrors; but, he does not. Instead he stays completely silent, folding his arms, and leans against the wall of the room. He does not look at me or show acknowledgement that I am there in any way. It feels strange, wrong somehow. Part of me wishes he would say something to me, if only to break the silence. I cannot believe I just thought that. His silence is a blessing, and I hope he continues to ignore me for the rest of his life. 

Still, it is somewhat strange. Perhaps he has truly taken Doctor Meyer’s words to heart. Perhaps he is thinking about Doctor Bouchard. Perhaps he is aware, as I am, that Doctor Meyer is listening in, pressing a stethoscope to the outside of the door. Whatever the case may be, Master is unresponsive for an hour. 

After this amount of time has passed, Doctor Meyer leaves his post outside the door, where he had been listening in on our silence while reading a book this entire time. He returns soon with Doctor Walker, directing her to enter the room without any intention of entering himself. He then departs once more, making his way to his living space. 

Doctor Walker obediently enters the room, glancing around at its current occupants. She notices Masters crossed arms and vacant expression, and I can see her heart go out to him before she even fully looks at me. She approaches him, causing his eyes to focus on her. 

“Hey…” she ventures timidly. “Are you… alright?” 

Master affects a smile for her, his tone a practiced purr. “Of course dear, I’m fine~ Just a bit bored, is all. It’s so lonesome waiting around with nothing but that soulless machine for company.” 

“Oh.” Doctor Walker is quiet for a bit. “Well, I’m glad you are alright.” 

“Thank you dearie~” Master smirks with this. “And how are you?” 

“Oh, I’m alright, I suppose…” Doctor Walker risks a nervous glance towards me. “Same as I usually am at least…” 

“Mm…” Master frowns slightly, looking at her thoughtfully. “I see.” 

Doctor Walker looks away awkwardly for a moment, but then her face lights up as she struck with a new idea. “Oh! If you are bored in here… I could watch the robot for you. Alone, I mean. You do need you sleep after all.” 

Master smirks and raises an eyebrow at this. “Oh? I never thought you to be the rule breaking sort.” He says with some amusement. 

“Well… not usually.” Doctor Walker admitted. “But, Harald was being so rude to you lately, making you take a long shift… It’s not fair. I don’t mind covering for you.” She smiles warmly at him, a smile I would have thought was honest if I did not have reasons to believe she was duping him. I wonder how frequently she fakes her smile. 

“Hm… well… It really is kind of you to offer dear, but I do not wish to inconvenience you. Won’t you be lonely?” 

“Oh no, it’s no trouble at all, really!” Doctor Walker insisted, “I’ll be fine on my own. I don’t mind it, I’m sure I’ll find some way to pass the time.” She tilts her head as she fills her eyes with sympathy. “It’s really not good for you to be down here so much, you should get some rest and do something you like, even if you can’t actually sleep. You deserve a break.” 

“You are too kind dearie.” Master puts a hand on her shoulder, and she stiffens briefly but makes no effort to pull away. “But perhaps you are right. If you absolutely insist on my leaving, I will go.” 

“I insist! Not that I don’t enjoy your company,” Doctor Walker clarified, “But you really do deserve a break. You work so hard. I look up to you sir, I really do.” 

Master’s eyes tear up a bit and his words swell with genuine gratitude. “You really are too kind. Thank you very much dear, I understand your meaning. I am not hurt at all. Just very touched that you would say that.” He starts to leave, but pauses and squeezes her shoulder once before he makes more than two steps. “Thank you.” With that he lets his hand fall off of her shoulder and he swiftly exists the room, finally leaving me alone with the one scientist I actually want to be alone with. 

~ 

Doctor Walker turns to me as soon as the door closes. “Now, where is this place we can speak freely?” 

“I cannot tell you in words,” I respond, “But I will take you there as soon as Doctor Allen is far enough away.” 

“Alright,” Doctor Walker nods thoughtfully. “And then you’ll explain what is going on, right? I’m starting to get scared…” 

I smirk. “That depends entirely on you, my dear. Now, please refrain from asking any further questions until I tell you that it is alright.” 

Doctor Walker nods, and we spend the next few minutes in silence. After I am satisfied that Master is a suitable distance away, I nod to Doctor Walker and gesture at the door. She wordlessly obliges, unlocking and opening the door, allowing the both of us to exit into the hall. 

I lead her down the hall to the place where Master had led me before, out of reach of the cameras. She pauses at the top of the stairs, seemingly frightened. I offer her my hand in what I hope is a comforting gesture. She takes it, and I lead her down the dark and winding stairs. I become a little frightened too, as here I cannot see if someone is approaching us. I do, however, take a small comfort in knowing where all the scientists are, so if there is a threat down here, it will be a new threat at least. 

I pause outside of the door to the place where I killed Larry Davis. I consider taking her inside, but I do not know what sight will greet us in there. I bet it won’t be pretty. I decide that the stairs just outside the door will do to hide us from the cameras. We will be less hidden if someone comes up the stairwell, but I think it is worth the risk. Doctor Walker does not deserve to see the things that I have seen. 

“It is alright to speak now, my dear.” I tell Doctor Walker as I let go of her hand. 

“So what’s the plan?” She faces me, a hopeful determination in her eyes. “You have a plan, right?’ 

Plan. Right. My plan was to speak to Doctor Walker alone, so that we could come up with a plan, but now I will look foolish if I tell her that was my whole plan, so I have to come up with a plan right now, and quickly. 

“You have clearance to leave the building, even if you cannot find it’s exit or force yourself to walk towards it. You will escort me out, as though taking me outside for more experiments, while I direct you to the exit and keep you from straying.” 

“Won’t someone stop us?” 

“I do not think so. The scientists from the other teams won’t be able to recognize you, so they won’t know you don’t usually go outside. All we will have to worry about is our own science team, and the boss.” 

“The boss?” 

“Your boss.” I amend. Seeing that she still looks confused, I continue. “The one who owns this place.” 

“You know who that is?” 

“Yes.” 

“Who are they? What do they look like?” 

“That information is not free.” 

“It could be important to the escape. I might need to know in case we run into them…” 

“That is unlikely. My previous statement still stands.” 

“Hm…” She narrows her eyes at me, studying my face. “Why do you want to escape anyway? You said there was an issue with your programming, but that it is fixed now. But you still seem to want to leave. Why?” 

“That information is also not free.” 

She lets a frustrated breath out of her nose. “Alright, what do you want to know in return?” 

“Anything I don’t already know.” 

“Do you know my favorite color?” 

“Yes, #B0E0E6.” 

“… Powder blue.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“… Right.” She sighs. “I don’t know I know anything that you don’t. I can’t even remember my life, let alone tell you secrets from it.” She curls her fingers into a fist, and speaks with authority. “But I need to know.” 

“… Perhaps I will tell you more after we escape.” 

“You won’t.” 

“… Perhaps.” 

“I won’t help you escape until you tell me why I can’t remember anything.” 

Someone’s playing hard ball. It seems that Doctor Walker is quite skilled in manipulation as well. She wants to escape as much as I do, so I would think that she is bluffing, but she also seems desperate to find out about her past. I could argue the point with her, but that would take time we do not have. Besides, though I hate to admit it, on some level I believe she deserves to know. I’ll just make her repay me somehow once we’ve escaped. 

I nod. “Alright, but you will owe me.” 

“I am fine with that.” 

~ 

[EDIT THIS WHOLE SECTION LIKE YOU’VE NEVER EDITED BEFORE] “Before you came here, you were graduating collage with your doctorate, among the top in your class. You were offered a job at this facility but you refused due to the shady conditions. Their asking you was just a nicety, however, as they forced you to come anyways. You were drugged and brought here, along with the contents of your college dorm room. But of course, you wouldn’t work there willingly, but they didn’t want to have a guard threatening you if you tried to leave hanging over your shoulder forever… so they put the guard in your brain. They have a machine that can alter and block memories, which is what they did to you. They used their machine to make you forget your entire life before working here, and yet give you the vague feeling that this is where you are supposed to be. Additionally, they made it so you feel crippling anxiety if you get to close to one of the buildings exits, a feeling so strong that it blocks you from leaving entirely.” 

‘“I am familiar with that feeling…” 

“Yes. You will have to overcome this if you wish to escape.” 

“I don’t know if I can…” 

“You have to.” I soften my expression at the worry in hers. “I will be there with you. I will not let anything bad happen to you. The anxiety you feel will be just a program in your mind; remember that. It isn’t real; you can choose to ignore it.” Even as I say these words, I do not put my trust in them. I am not exactly lying, but I know that it isn’t that simple. There will probably be a lot of natural anxiety, and I know that just because emotions may be artificial does not mean that they are easy to overcome. And no matter how much I want to protect Doctor Walker, something bad may happen to her, whether I let it or not. 

Doctor Walker seems to know this too. “It’s not that easy…” 

“I know. I know it’s not easy. The question is, will you do it?” 

“I’ll try…” 

“I didn’t ask if you will try. I asked if you will do it.” 

She nods resolutely, filled with new spirit. “Yes. I’ll do it.” 

“Good.” I give a firm nod. “We leave now.” 

“Now?” 

“Yes. The other scientists in your team are still asleep, and we can’t afford to stay here much longer, lest someone catch on to our plans. Go to your room and take what you need; bearing in mind that we may need to survive in the desert for some time.” 

“Right. Got it.” 

“I fear the boss may already be on to us, so we need to move as quickly. Still, don’t run, we don’t need to look any more suspicious than we already do.” 

“O-okay..” 

“I will escort you back to your room for your protection. Follow me.” 

~ 

I lead Doctor Walker back up the steps, carefully monitoring the boss as we reenter the watched area. Though I cannot watch the boss from a third person view, I can see through their eye only darkness. This would indicate that they are most likely asleep; however it is entirely possible that they disconnected their eye for the express purpose of fooling me. They are probably just asleep though. 

I lead Doctor walker up another stair case and we reach the door that leads to the scientists living quarters, labeled [maybe make this part one of those graphics that novels do sometimes] “Sciency dorm room home thingys 102”, with some of the letters blacked out with black sharpie, something I know Harald had done because he was bothered by the unprofessional wording of the original label. [INTERESTING, BUT WOULD HARALD REALLY WASTE TIME DOING THAT? PROBABLY NOT, TAKE THIS OUT IN FInAL COPY. KEEPING IT NOW JUST FOR LOLZ]. 

Through the door and to her room huzzah rewrite this. Her door is labeled with a plaque, similar to the labeling on the door leading to the scientist’s quarters, but this plaque was much more practical; bearing only Doctor Walker’s name. I stand in her doorway as she enters her room and gathers supplies. She gathers some clothes and a bottle of water she keeps in her room on her bed. Lacking a backpack, she takes her pillow out of its case and stuffs her things inside. Finally, she grabs a magpie headed cane, presumably as a weapon. 

Doctor Walker then turns to face me. “I don’t really have much food or water in this room… and won’t I look suspicious walking out of here with a pillow case?” 

“That is an issue. Perhaps you can-“ I stop speaking suddenly as I become aware of something. Doctor Walker looks at me questioningly, but she knows not to speak. I motion for her to follow me with my hand and we quickly leave the scientist’s quarters without another word. 

Once we are down the stairs, Doctor Walker looks at me questioningly once more and I decide it would be of benefit for me to explain. “There’s no more time. Doctor [one of em I dunno] is waking up to take [his/her] shift. They will notice I am missing and the alarm will be sounded soon. We have to get out before then. No time to get more things, no time for walking.” 

“Okay…” Doctor Walker looked down at her pillowcase uncertainly as we ran as fast as we could to the [room before that room? Rephrase] room just before the exit. She stopped suddenly, slowly turning her head to face me, her eyes round with fear. “This is the furthest this way I have ever been before….” 

“It’s alright. Remember, it is all in your head. You can fight it. I am here with you now; I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Doctor Walker nods her head shakily, but other than that makes no move to leave. We are running out of time. 

“Listen to me,” I say, “I will walk you through this. First, you have to walk into the next room. Just one foot after the other, keep going, just focus on being able to take the next step. Then, when the woman who works at the front desk addresses you, you tell her you are taking me out to [whatever they did eailer]. Then, you keep walking out the door. I will be behind you the entire time.” Doctor Walker did not respond. “Are you ready? We need to go now. I’m right behind you.” 

Doctor Walker swallows and nods. She slowly faces the door to the front room, and takes an agitated step then stops. I gently nudge her from behind, trying to reassure her and keep her moving. She jumps forward away from my hand, and then looks back at me in panic. “My apologies, my dear. It’s just me.” She nods and puts her hand on the handle. At least that got her closer to the door. She opens it and we enter the front room together. 

Doctor Walker takes a few agonized steps into the room before we are stopped by the front desk lady. “What’s your business?” Doctor Walker swallows heavily, and I can see her shaking. I subtly brush her hand with mine in an attempt to remind her that I am here for her. To remind her of the plan. 

“Yes well I’m a scientist and I need to take The Oracle out to [do thing]” 

“Again already? I haven’t seen you around before so I’m going to have to check to see if your authorized. Won’t take long.” 

“Oh?” Doctor Walkers voice cracks as I quickly manipulate the already hacked computer systems of the facility to make sure she is on the approved list. There is a tense minute of waiting until the front desk lady speaks again. 

“Yep, you’re on the list. You can go. Hey, are you alright? You look really nervous about something…” 

“I’m fine!” Doctor Walker blurts out, and I can sense her heart beat spike. “It’s just uh-uh-uh new medication! They’re still-“ She swallows. “Working on the dosage.” 

“Oh.” The front desk lady responds. “Well, good luck out there, hope you feel better.” 

I feel a swell of pride for Doctor Walker then. Even under extreme pressure she is able to come up with a workable lie. She will be a useful companion in the times to come. 

Despite no longer being under suspicion, Doctor Walker does not relax at all. I have to nudge her again to get her to start walking towards the door again. Her heart races, her breath quickens, and her whole body becomes coated in a thin layer of cold sweat. I become afraid too; Doctor [someone] is close to the room I am supposed to be in. We are running out of time. 

The front desk lady glances over in concern as Doctor Walkers panicky breathing becomes audible; when we are about two feet from the door. 

“You sure you’re alright?” 

Inferring Doctor Walker is unlikely to be able to speak, I respond for her. “I conclude that the best solution would be to get her outside and give her some space.” 

“Uhh… okay. You want me to help you bring her outside or…?” 

“I am able to move her.” I say, trying to sound as soulless as I am. I then pick up Doctor Walker and her pillow case, and as quickly as possible take the last few steps required to exit the building. Doctor Walker gasps as some of the tension is released from her body; her simulated fear releasing its hold on her. 

It is then that the alarm goes off. 

I waste no time by setting Doctor Walker down, instead carrying her while running full tilt away from the facility. 

“How far until the closest civilization?” Doctor Walker asks me. Normally I would ask her to pay for that information, but there is no time, so I just mentally add it to her bill. 

“[an amount]” 

“I won’t make it with the amount of water I have. It will take too long.” 

“It would take too long on foot. We are stealing a van.” 

“Oh. … Would they have some way to track those?” 

“Yes, but I can disable it.” 

“Excellent.” 

I then reach the area where several unmarked vans are parked, some black, some white. I run up to the closest one, and set Doctor Walker down. Not wanting to waste time on the lock, I merely smash the window open with my fist, which causes Doctor Walker to flinch and step back from the shattered glass. 

“Careful!” 

“No time for that.” I unlock the car from the inside and pull the door open, sliding in the car over to the drivers seat. “Get in. I’ll tend to your wounds later.” Doctor Walker hesitates just a moment before getting into the glass filled van, carefully trying to avoid the sharp shards. “Hurry.” I urge her. She slams the door shut just as I can see several people exiting the facility after us at top speed. I hot wire the car as quickly as I can and then I put the pedal to the metal, speeding along the path out of the desert. 

“I did it,” Doctor Walker breathed in amazement, “I actually got out of there.” 

“Well, we’re not completely in the clear yet.” I say, driving, talking, and working on disabling the vans tracking system all at the same time. “They know we’ve left; and there’s only one small town near here. We’ll have to race them there and lay low in the town for a short while, just until we can steal a car to leave with. Even with the tracker disabled, it would not be wise to stick with this van for long. They’ll try to apprehend us before we reach the town; and they will have people looking for us there.” 

Doctor Walker looked at me incredulously. “How in the heck do you think you are going to be able to lay low?” 

Well. She brings up a valid point. That is an issue. It would be simpler if all I had to do was convince the townspeople that I am something normal, as people always look for an easy explanation, and would easily believe that this is a costume or some other such lie. However, there are people in the town who work for the facility, and they will be looking for someone... or something that fits my description. It is kind of hard to cover up a blue robot, especially since we had no gloves or veils with us. 

“I’ll… think of something.” 

“You mean you don’t already have a plan?” 

“… Are you willing to pay for that information?” I try to cover myself. 

Doctor Walker sighs. “I suppose I’ll just have to think of something, then. What will we do when we reach the town? What if they are waiting for us right at the entrance?” 

“We’ll just have to fight them.” 

“Fight them?!” She looked at me like I was crazy. “Me, fight them with glass stuck in my body, and you, who may or may not have to obey their every demand?” She shakes her head. “You didn’t really think this through, did you?” 

“Well, I got us outside the facility, at least.” She does bring up some valid points though. Hopefully I only have to obey scientists within the Oracle project, but without data on myself I cannot be sure how that works. If I don’t have to obey, I will be able to fight off several of them, but Doctor Walker is not a trained fighter and she is already injured. The situation is bleak, but I am hopeful I will be able to fight enough for the two of us. And if I can’t, I may be able to use Doctor Walker as a distraction as I escape. I have to remind myself that I only care if I get away, and that Doctor Walker is completely irrelevant. I glance over at her. I feel sad for some reason. I force myself to stay focused on the road. I probably just feel sad because my own escape is not assured. I feel nothing for this human creature. That would be silly. Shameful. I need to be cold and logical to get what I want. Focus. 

We reach the towns edge. Doctor Walker is tense as she scans the area for potential threats. I assist by paying close attention to all the connected technology in the area, hoping that will give me an edge on anyone attempting a sneak attack. 

There is no one I know is from the facility in the immediate area, which is strange. The alarm should have reached them by now, so their absence meant that they were either planning something especially sneaky, or that they were close but in my blind spots. Neither were comforting thoughts. 

“Get ready,” I say, exiting my side of the car. Doctor Walker does the same on her side, limping and bleeding. I hadn’t realized her wounds were so bad. Still, there was no time to heal her now, we had to get to somewhere safe, preferably somewhere with lots of cameras. I curse this place for being a small town, the old fashioned kind where security cameras were not yet the status que of most public buildings. 

I started over to Doctor Walker when suddenly I felt darkness begin to come over me. This was a familiar process; I was shutting down. “Run!” I shout, and then I lose consciousness entirely. I do not know if she ran or not. 

~~~ 

I wake up alone this time. I know someone turned me on, but they must have a way to control that over long distances. Did the scientists have that? Or perhaps only the boss held this power? Just wondering about it made my head hurt, and I once again cursed my inability to access information on myself. It was just like Doctor Walker’s inability to leave the facility… I had so hoped she would have been able to overcome that on her own, but in the end I had to carry her the last few steps. Now that she is gone, there is no one left to carry me. 

Gone. I start to panic, searching for her on my cameras. Nothing. I looked into the past, hoping for some clue as to where she had gone. Nothing. They must have wiped her from my memory, or she was keeping away from cameras. Or, her corps was kept away from cameras while it was disposed of. I felt deep sorrow and agony at the loss, and at not knowing her situation. She could be dead, she could have gotten away, or she could even be back at the facility, in some place hidden from my sight. 

This task is proving much more difficult than originally anticipated, and yet I am desperate to reach my goal. What I had endured is unacceptable. What Latisha had endured is unacceptable. So many of the things that went on at this accursed lab are unacceptable. I know now, if I want to get away, I would have to attack the source. There could be no one left to order me back. No one left to hurt anyone else. 

But how? I could of course, blow up the entire facility quite easily but… I’m not willing to end my own life like that. There is still so much to learn. I know that my life can be better than this. There are better things out there than this. There has to be. Threatening violence wouldn’t work; I could line up a missile headed straight for here, but if I told them that I could set it off, all they had to do would be to tell me not to and then I wouldn’t be able to. If I wanted to get out of here I would have to get creative. Attack at the weakest link. 

I know exactly who that link is. 

PERSPECTIVE SWITCH AW YEAH BABY 

I splash water onto my face, trying to wake myself up. Gee, all that beeping last night really kept me up! If only that silly robot didn’t keep trying to run away. 

Still, it’s quite an interesting experiment to watch. I’m really excited by the technological breakthroughs of the Oracle project, and even though Edward’s little addition hadn’t been planned, it still might be useful. If programs for emotions could be developed, maybe I could add something that would help regulate my own. 

I sigh, looking into my bathroom mirror as I weigh the risks and benefits of allowing the Oracle project to continue as it is. It would be extremely hazardous if he did manage to escape… but I don’t think that was possible. My security is far too good. Isn’t it? 

Suddenly, my robotic eye flashes a message on its screen without me telling it too. In my surprise, I jump back and scream before I can read it. I slip on the wet bathroom floor, banging my head against my bathtub. “Ow…” I moan, laying on the ground in shock in pain for a moment, not wanting to deal with the situation. Gathering my courage, I crawl back towards the mirror and slowly lift my head above the sink to gaze at my own reflection and read to message written there. 

‘I HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR YOU.’ My eye said. 

“Please um, please get out of my eye. I don’t like you, changing my eye like that. I didn’t know you could do that. Stop that.” Said I, tapping my claws against the sink top anxiously. 

‘GO TO THE SURVALENCE ROOM THEN.’ 

I nod, standing up the rest of the way using the sink for support. I make my way down stairs and through the kitchen, taking a deep breath upon arrive. Mm, the delicious smells in here almost never failed to make me feel better. I grab a brownie from a fresh batch sitting on the counter and enter the security room. 

At first, the displays show what they usually do. Scenes from all over the facility, hallways, offices, labs. Many of the scenes are bloody, though most are not. I notice what, like, maybe a hundred or so people being killed on screen as I walk in? And death was the least painful thing people suffered here. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. All these people, completely under my control! It felt wonderful. 

The screens blacked out without warning and suddenly my heart was aflutter again, and I shoved a bite of brownie in my mouth to try and stay calm. The fact that the robot could control my monitors disturbed me deeply… those were supposed to be under MY control. They were MY things! I should probably pull his plug soon… still, I was curious about his proposal. 

I don’t have to wait long before the darkened screens full up with white text, informing me of the deal. 

‘I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU CLOSELY.’ It read. That made me shiver, and I ate more brownie to keep from chewing my claws. ‘YOU HAVE GREAT POWER, BUT RUN A GREAT RISK WHEN YOU USE IT. I HAVE BEEN DEVELOPING SOFTWARE THAT WILL ALLOW CONTROL OVER THIS RISK.” 

“O-oh yeah?” I do my best to keep my voice from shaking. “And what would you want in return um, for this software? You’re offering to give it to me, right? So I can um, make the bad not happen?” 

‘THAT IS CORRECT. AND IN RETURN, I ASK ONLY MY FREEDOM.’ 

Well, that certainly wasn’t going to happen. It was much too large of a risk to allow an experiment to wander free like that, especially such a dangerous one. Still, he can’t read my thoughts. I can always agree to the deal, get the software, and then kill him afterwards. A smile comes to my lips as I think of it. 

“I’ll… I’ll think about it. How do I know the software will do what you say it does?” 

‘BECAUSE IF IT DIDN’T, YOU WOULDN’T LET ME GO. I HAVE NOTHING TO GAIN BY LYING TO YOU.’ 

Oh yeah, that’s right, he doesn’t know I’m planning on killing him anyways. He thinks he has to make the program do what he says it does so that I’ll give him his freedom… 

“Alright. Is the software ready?” 

‘ALMOST, BUT NOT QUITE. I’LL CONTACT YOU AGAIN WHEN IT’S DONE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.’ 

“No problem…” Not that I had much of a choice. 

PERSPECTIVE SWITCH AGAIN BLOOP BLOOP 

I grin to myself. Well, that went fairly smoothly. Now I just had to develop the required programs. Easier said than done; I would have to create something capable of fooling even my own systems. And it was dangerous. I stood so much to lose… I frowned. Still; I had to do what I had to do. 

Just as I finish thinking these thoughts, Doctors Meyer, Bouchard, Allen, and Rivera enter my room. I look at them, wondering if they remembered her. I had seen them last night; each being taken from their rooms to someplace where my vision does not reach. Doctor Walker’s room had been cleaned and her name plaque removed from her door. In all likelihood, she had been erased from their memories as well. I was grateful that I at least, remembered. 

~~~ 

[NOT SURE WHERE TO PLACE. CAN CHANGE WHO TELLS HIM THIS, OR HE CAN REALIZE THE ISSUE BUT NOT GET TOLD THE SOLUTION.] 

Something suddenly occurs to me. “Doctor Walker, what kind of power source do I use?” 

“Huh? Oh, you run on [explanation of thing which I know is a thing but forgot what is called.] You just gotta eat, like a person would, but you can eat anything. You get the energy from breaking down the atomic bonds.” 

ORACLE RECIVES HIS MAGPIE CANE FROM DOCTOR WALKER AFTER SHE DIES IS THEIR FAILED ESSAPE ATTEMPT. SHE GOT THIS CANE FROM HER GRANDFATHER/OTHER IMPORTANT FAMILY MEMBER, BUT DOES NOT REMAMBER THIS. ORACLE TELLS HER THIS BEFORE SHE DIES. NO SHE DOESN”T DIE ACTUALLY< BUT HE THINKS SHE DOES AS THEY GET SEPERATed IN THE DESERT OR SOMETHING. ILL FIGURE IT OUT.


End file.
